


it's okay

by troubledsouls



Series: i n v i s i b l e  h a n d s  ( s u r r o u n d i n g  s o u n d s ) [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: it's okay it's okay it's okay it's okay





	

Josh stumbles offstage with a gasp. He can hardly breathe, everything is too much too much too much-

Tyler touches him and he flinches and stumbles back. The hands are all over him. 

“I can't go back in front of the crowd.” Josh almost stumbles over his words. “But I can't disappoint I just can't do anything Tyler I can't-”

“It's okay, Josh, it's okay. I'll take their attention away from you. I'll tell the light and sound guys not to call attention to you. Okay?”

Josh nods. 

“Let's go.” Tyler says, and as ‘don't go back onstage’ rings through the arena, they go back onstage.


End file.
